


My taste in music is your face!

by gender_idontknowher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, High School AU, KEITH DRIVES A MOTORCYCLE LETS GOOOOO, Lotor and Lance used to date, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matt, Slow Burn, also, attempted rape by lotor, but lotor doesn't really get it..., but no more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: The over-used high school au that literally nobody asked for, with a 'special' twist on it! Omegaverse! This is also my first multi-chaptered fic... So let's get this party started!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“ _Mijo!_ Wake up! School’s in an hour!” His mom yelled up from the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast for his siblings.

 

“ _Si, mama_! I’m up now! Just let me change!” Lance slid out of bed, scratching his stomach and yawning. He walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and looking into the mirror. _Okay. I can do this. Definitely._ He washed his face, putting on toner and moisturizer, then brushed his teeth. He opened his medicine cabinet, grabbing the bottle of suppressants and taking one. “Alright! I’m ready Mom!”

 

He ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast from the counter and kissing his mom on the cheek. “Love you mama. Need me to take the little ones to school?” he asked, looking at his siblings: Rayna, Benji, and Dani. Rayna was a feisty twelve year old, filled to the brim with spunk and energy. She was incredibly beautiful as well. She was smart, often getting praised by her teacher in the form of emails to her mother.She had curly brown hair, tan skin, freckles, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which she got from her mother. Benji however, was a bit more laid-back and shy, especially for an ten year old boy. He looked very similar to his father, with blue eyes and dark hair. And of course, little Dani. She was an adorable four year old with chubby cheeks, short curly hair and huge blue eyes that seemed to always be close to tears. She always got her way. 

 

“Only Rayna and Benji, please, _mijo._ You’re such a helpful boy. Love you! Hey, Rayna, Benji, time to go!” The kids hopped off the bar stools at their kitchen island, stuffing food in their mouths, grabbing backpacks and running to the garage door. 

 

“Let’s go, Lance-man!” Rayna shouted, walking out the door to get into the car with Benji. “WAIT LANCE PAJAMAS!” 

 

“Huh?” He looked down, seeing that he was, in fact, still in his pajamas. And he would soon be late. He sprinted back up the stairs, cursing the whole way. “Language, Lan-y!” Dani yelled, copying their mother. “Sorry, sorry!” 

 

After changing into a pair of light wash skinny jeans with rips in them and an oversized pink sweater, he rushed back downstairs, almost falling down the last few steps. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, kissing his mom on the cheek one more time. “Alright. Goodbye for real now, mama. See you later! Can’t be late for the first day of junior year now can we! Love you!”

 

“Did you take your suppressants?”

 

“Of course, mama! Bye!”

 

He ran out to the garage, opening the door and quickly hopping in, throwing his backpack into the back. “Okay, kiddos. Let’s turn on some music, shall we?” He turned on the car, pulling out of the driveway. A pop song started playing, something about being so in love that you did crazy things. Their drive continued, them arriving just as Lance’s favorite song started playing. “You like New York City in the daytime, I like New York City in the nighttime.” He sang along, his voice floating through the car. “K, guys get out here. My school is over there.” he said, pointing to the bigger building next to the middle school.

 

“Got it, Lance-man. See ya later. 3:10, right?”

 

“Sounds great. Love you guys!” He said cheerfully, pulling away to the junior parking spaces. Suddenly, a motorcycle crossed in front of his car, him barely stopping in time, the person on the motorcycle clipping the edge of his car with his bike. “HOLY SHIT!” He got out of his car, rushing over to the other person, who was on the ground on their back. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking!” The other person stood up and took off their helmet, shaking their head. They turned around. _Damn._

 

He was easily the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen. He was fair skinned, had blue-gray eyes that almost looked purple, and dark hair. He looked very strong, and his body language screamed ALPHA. _Is that a mullet? Whatever, he pulls it off._

 

“I’m fine. You need to watch where you’re going. Someone could get hurt. Idiot.” the stranger replied, stepping a bit closer. 

 

“Okay, sorry. What’s your name?” Lance asked, taking in a deep breath. That was a mistake. He was immediately assaulted by the smell of alpha. It made him a little weak in the knees. Literally. He almost collapsed. 

 

“Woah, you okay there? Also, my name’s Keith. I’m a junior.” Keith replied, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Um, i’m okay. Just a little, lightheaded. I’m Lance. I’m also a junior.” the omega replied, blushing slightly. 

 

Keith breathed in deeply, crinkling his nose, moving his hand and stepping back. _Oh no. He hates it. He hates my smell. I knew that I wasn’t attractive to alphas anymore..._

 

“Sorry about that. I’ve been told that my scent is a bit overwhelming.” That was a lie. People had never said that. People always said that it was pleasant and calming. 

 

“Not that it’s overwhelming… Whatever, i’m gonna go now.” Keith hopped back on his bike, starting it and driving away. 

 

Lance was left staring at Keith's back, confused and anxious. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1, but from Keith's perspective. Hope you guys like it!

Keith rolled out of bed after a sleepless night, glaring at his bed like it hurt him. “I’ve said it before, and i’ll say it again. What the fuck.” 

 

He walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. He lathered shampoo into his hair, humming a song under his breath. However, he was half asleep, so he didn’t remember to use scent blocking soap. Which wasn’t necessary, but as a newly presented alpha, he just wasn’t good at controlling his scent yet. Just last week, he had terrified some poor omega girl who was just trying to help him at Hot Topic, for literally no reason except for the fact that his scent was overpowering, and he’s always angry at nothing, so they combined and scared the poor girl.

 

He stepped out of the shower, pushing his dripping hair away from his face. Grabbing a towel from the rod on the wall, he dried himself off and wiped the mirror so that he could see his face. “Gross.” He snorted, flipping off his reflection and leaving to get dressed. He chose a pair or ripped black skinny jeans, a tight maroon tee and his leather jacket. He left the room, feeling quite a bit better.

 

“KEEF!!!! YOU’RE ALIVE!!!” Shiro yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

 

Keith startled, not used to people so early in the morning. “Fuck off, bastard.” 

 

Shiro walked over,  completely ignoring the scowl Keith sent at him. “Do you want me to drive you to school today? First day of Junior year! You excited?” 

 

“Hell no, I don’t want a ride from you. You’re too much of a loser. I don’t associate with people who wear things like…  _ that. _ ” He gestured to Shiro’s outfit, which comprised of light jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and a light purple flannel. Who even knew where he got that. 

 

“Hey! My outfit is perfect! Senior year won’t even know what hit it!” Shiro flexed, his arms stretching the fabric.

 

“Okay, asshole.” Keith walked to the cupboard, pulling out some cereal, and eating it right out of the box. “You just want to impress Matt. You really aren’t subtle.” 

 

Shiro gasped, putting his hand over his chest, face bright red. “So not true! He’s already impressed. Do you see this? Actual definition of alpha perfection.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “As if.” 

 

“cAN YOU JUST LET ME PUMP MYSELF UP?! Goddamn. ” Shiro took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I’m just nervous. Haven’t seen him in a while, so i’m self conscious.” 

 

Keith sighed, patting Shiro on the shoulders. “Okay, Look. I’m sorry. You look great, and Matt will be knocked the fuck off his feet.” 

 

Shiro visibly relaxed, smiling gently. “Thanks bro.” A quick glance at the clock. “Oh diddly darn. You need to get to school now!”

 

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Keith bolted to the garage, his bike sitting there, clean and ready for him. “Hey beautiful. It’s been a while.” He opened the garage door, hopping onto his bike. He started it up, feeling the familiar purr in his bones. He smirked, challenging himself. 

 

_ How fast can I make it to school without getting pulled over? _

 

The answer? Seven minutes. It usually took him about fifteen minutes, if he was following the speed limit.  _ New fucking record. Hell yeah, now that i’m a junior, I get a parking space! _

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by something hitting him. Hard. He fell to the ground, hitting his head decently hard.  _ At least I wore my helmet today.  _ He heard a car door open and close, and someone walking towards him. 

 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking!” The person babbled, panic obvious.

 

Keith stood up, his back still facing the person, and took off his helmet, shaking his hair out. He turned around, waiting to see what asshole hit him with their car. The person he saw was absolutely gorgeous, with tan skin, piercing blue eyes, and brown hair. But hey, this guy hit him with his car! Keith scowled, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’m fine. You need to watch where you’re going. Someone could get hurt. Idiot.” He stepped a bit closer to the boy, mostly subconciously. 

 

“Okay, sorry. What’s your name?” The boy took a deep breath, probably to calm himself. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect somehow, and his knees buckled. 

 

“Woah, you okay there? My name’s Keith. I’m a junior.” he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to steady him. 

 

“Um, i’m okay. Just a little lightheaded. I’m Lance. I’m also a junior.” Lance blushed, his scent pumping out of him. 

 

Keith breathed in Lance’s scent, internally screaming at how good it smelled.  _ He’s an omega, right? But omegas never smell good to me? _ He wrinkled his nose and stepped back, taking his hand off of Lance’s shoulder. He also saw Lance’s face change immediately from shy to sad, his body almost shrinking in on itself. 

 

A sad smile. “Sorry about that. I’ve been told that my scent is a bit overwhelming.” His face screamed that he was lying, and Keith wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was wrong.

 

“Not that it’s overwhelming… Whatever, i’m gonna go now.” Keith picked up his bike, hopping back on, starting it, and driving to go park.  _ I want to know more about him. I  _ need  _ to know more about him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or a kudo if you want! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lance's heart wouldn't calm down. Why wouldn't it calm down? Shut up stupid heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It's also not my best writing, but it's here. (and queer) Hope you like this!

Lance walked into school, unable to stop thinking about anything but the dreamy, but somewhat harsh alpha he had met in the parking lot.  _ What’s up with him? Is he always like that? Why did he hate how I smelled? I mean, it’s only fair… I probably smelled pretty desperate.  _

 

He looked at his hands, which were shaking, realizing that he had nothing that made him better than any other omega. Or any other person for that matter. He sighed, trying not to think about it too much. Looking up, he spotted Pidge and Hunk waiting by his locker, looking around. So he did the best thing he could. He snuck on them as quiet as he could. 

 

“BOO!” Lance jumped in front of them, hands out and waving.

 

Hunk chuckled. “I’m right here Lance. No need to yell.” 

 

Pidge put her hands around her mouth. “OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Nice one Hunk!” They high fived and Pidge hopped around in a circle like the gremlin she was. 

 

“Ha Ha Ha. Guys I have better things to talk about! For example, how I almost ran over a super hot alpha in the parking lot.” Lance checked his nails sarcastically, waiting for the desired reactions.

 

Pidge stopped hopping and Hunk stopped laughing. Those were the reactions he was searching for. 

 

Pidge grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. “What?! Who! What’s his name?!” Hunk grabbed his hands as well, holding them tightly.

 

“Yeah, spill it Lance!!!” 

 

“Well… I mean, you guys seem to be pretty involved in being proud of a stupid joke, so maybe I shouldn’t tell you guys.” He looked away. 

 

“Lance! Don’t you dare!” The two betas responded in unison.

 

“Okay. Fine. His name is Keith, he’s a junior, like us, and he’s absolutely drool-worthy. He’s tall, drives a motorcycle, and he’s got that whole badass thing going on. Leather jacket and all.” Lance sighed dreamily, probably imagining Keith. 

 

Hunk’s face mirrored Lance’s. Pidge’s face however, was not dreamy. It was pale and scared. 

 

“You mean Keith? Keith Kogane? He’s really scary. He punched a teacher last year for asking him to come to class on time.” Pidge looked around wildly, holding her hand up to her mouth. “I heard that he preys on unsuspecting omegas, fucks them, then dumps them right after.” 

 

Lance had to laugh out loud at that. “No way. He may be scary as hell, but there’s no way that he’s a player. I mean, I’d let him fuck me, but no. He’s too much of a loner.” 

 

“What was that middle part there Lance?” Hunk side eyed Lance, a sneaky smile on his face. 

 

“Hey! I already said I thought he was attractive. Don’t attack me like this in my own damn household.” Lance thought about how Keith had looked when he had taken his helmet off, and how good he smelled when the wind blew just right. And there it was. Slick. Dammit.

 

“LANCE GROSS KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS PG WE ARE AT SCHOOL I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D GET WET OVER HIM UGHHHHHH!!!!” Pidge’s volume attracted the stares of everyone in the hallway, which was of course,  _ humiliating. _

 

Lance whined, feeling embarrassed and quite gross. “Sorry, Pidge. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. He’s just so damn  _ BEAUTIFUL _ . I know you don’t do the whole attraction thing, but he’s so hot.” 

 

“Damn right I don’t do attraction. But I can still admit that he’s hot.” 

 

They all laughed at that, stiffening at the sound of the 2-minute warning bell. “Guess we better go… See you guys later!” They waved to each other, walking in opposite directions from each other.

 

Lance pulled out his schedule, seeing Calculus I in the first period block. “Oof.” He trudged up the two flights of stairs to the math department, huffing and puffing as he gently pushed the door open. “Heck.” 

 

He smiled, looking around the room. His eyes landed on none other than yes, Keith. Keith Kogane. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Lance’s heart wouldn’t calm down. Why wouldn’t it calm down? Shut up stupid heart! 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure it isn’t. Guys like him are such scum. You shouldn’t listen to anything he says.” Keith pulled Lance towards him, wrapping both arms around his shaking body. “Hey. It’s okay. You'll be okay. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO ya boi l'oréale shows up. also I'M BACK!!! I hope you guys like it!

Keith rolled his eyes. “Um, i’m here because I have to take Calculus?? Why are you here?” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

 

Their teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Mr. McClain, sit down next to Mr. Kogane please. I  _ hope _ you two can learn to get along over the course of this year.” she replied with a look that did NOT say that it was a suggestion.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Lance trudged over to Keith, sliding his bag to the ground. “Look, we should try to get along now, ok? I’m sorry for kinda hitting you with my car…” He sat down, trying to look friendly and open.

 

Keith glared. “And why the hell should I get along with you? You HIT me with your car this morning. So no thanks.” He faced front, his posture becoming closed off and his scent turning bitter and angry. 

 

Lance always was really susceptible to scent changes, so when Keith’s scent hit his nose, now angry, Lance felt sad and curled in on himself a bit. He closed up, tears welling up in his eyes.  _ Why can’t I just not be affected?? Why do I always have to react?  _

 

Keith must have noticed, since he glanced at Lance, wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it to Lance.

 

Lance didn’t look at it for a bit, still scared. 

 

Keith tapped him, then tapped the paper.

 

Lance finally looked up, his eyes filled with tears still. He looked up at Keith, his blue eyes looking even more beautiful. Keith gulped, tapping the paper again. 

 

Lance’s eyes flicked to the paper as Keith turned back to the board, a small blush on his cheeks. 

 

He refused to look at Lance, deciding instead to focus on the board and try to tell from his scent how he felt. Lance’s confused, upset scent changed to one of content and happiness. He heard the scratch of pencil on paper and smiled when Lance passed the paper back to him.

 

He read the reply, looking over at Lance and smiling, which Lance of course returned.

 

They quickly looked back at their papers, Lance blushing furiously and his heart pounding.  _ That… that was a bonding moment, right??  _

 

Little did he know that Keith was thinking the same thing.

 

—

 

Calculus ended, and Lance got up to leave as fast as possible. He turned to go, then remembered something. “Thanks Keith. See you later.” He gave a small wave, smiling and walking away.

 

“I am SO gay for him. Damn it.”He grabbed his bag and walked out.

 

—

 

“Wait what?! He made you cry?! I’m going to go find him. I just want to talk.” Hunk rolled his sleeves up, standing up. For a beta, he sure acted like an alpha sometimes.

 

“Nonononono Hunk it wasn’t like that. I just got emotional. You know how affected i get when people change their scents.” He rubbed his neck, uncomfortable.

 

Pidge grimaced, patting Lance on the shoulder. “Hey Lance, it’s okay. Don’t think about it.” 

 

Lance offered a weak smile, standing up. “I’m going to go get a drink of water.” He walked away.

 

Hunk and Pidge looked at the table, where Lance’s full water bottle sat.

 

—

 

Lance wiped his hand down his face, groaning.  _ Why do I keep lying? They’re just trying to help me.  _

 

“Well hello Lance.” 

 

Lance froze, his blood running cold.  _ Not him. Just… Not him.  _ He spun around, fear in the air. “I thought they kicked you out of this school?” 

 

“Well. Let’s just say that I have my ways. It also helps to have my father run this state.” A cruel smile played on his lips, more of a snarl than a smile. His teeth glinted in the bad lighting of the hallway, giving him a cruel shadow on his face.  

 

Lance’s scent grew more bitter, and he started to shake.  _ Why does he have to show up now?? _

 

“Lance, lance, lance. We used to be so good together. You loved me so much.” He took a step closer to Lance. “I would’ve given you the world. Why did you push me away? I  _ made _ you. How could you reject me.” He took two more steps, his scent washing over the small omega in front of him.

 

“I left because you controlled me. I’m only 17. I should be enjoying my life, spending time with friends. You ruined all of that. You ruined any chances for us to be together. Not me. You kept me from my friends. _ You. _ ” Lance stepped back, knowing he had just made Lotor angry.

 

“Hmm. Now normally I would believe that, but since it’s complete bullshit, I can’t. I don’t like lying.” He stepped even closer, making Lance back into the wall behind him. 

 

“Lance!” A voice rang through the hallway, startling both Lotor and Lance. They turned, seeing Keith, panting and  _ pissed. _

 

“Ugh. What do you want with my omega?”  Lotor stepped away from Lance, then pulled him to his side with one arm, smiling cockily at Keith. 

 

“Oh fuck off. I was talking to Lance. Not you.” Keith walked to them, pulling Lance to himself. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” He walked Lance down the hall. “Are you okay? What’s his deal?”

 

Lance shook harder, tears starting to slide down his face. “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.” They had long since stopped walking, now in an empty hallway, Lance still under Keith’s arm. 

 

“I’m sure it isn’t. Guys like him are such scum. You shouldn’t listen to anything he says.” Keith pulled Lance towards him, wrapping both arms around his shaking body. “Hey. It’s okay. You'll be okay. I’m here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Leave a comment or a kudos if you would like to and maybe subscribe to my story if you liked it. Thanks!! <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a frustrated boy, Keith is trying his best, and Axca is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long guys, school just ended so I finally have time to write! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy.

It had been two weeks since The Incident™️ with Lotor. Keith hadn’t brought it up. Neither had Lance. To be fair, Lance was a bit embarrassed to show that weak side of himself. He just felt so… omega. Plus, it sounded like a scene from one of those fanfictions his sister wrote. The poor, damaged omega with a tragic anime backstory, and a bad-boy alpha who would protect him at all costs. Oh and don’t forget the scary alpha ex boyfriend.

 

“Oh my god my life is a fanfiction.” Lance put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. “And it’s not even a good one! Honestly, like, who wrote my life?!”

 

Pidge snickered, patting him on the shoulder, her own shoulders shaking slightly from laughter. “I’m sure that they’re trying their best. You should be nicer.” She and Hunk both burst into laughter.

 

Through tears, Hunk managed a weak, “Top 10 Tragic Anime Backstories. Number 10…”

 

Lance lifted his head and stared at them, smiling. “Guysssss stoppppp it’s not  _ that _ funny…” 

 

They calmed down, looking at Lance while they wiped tears from their eyes. “Well I think that it’s pretty funny.” 

 

Lance smiled sarcastically. “Wow my friends are so great!” A thumbs up added to the hilarity of the whole situation.

 

They laughed some more, going back to their lunches, making light conversation. 

 

Pidge looked up from her so called shepherd’s pie, smirking. “Look who just walked in.” She jutted her chin towards the door, smirk never falling from her face.

 

Lance’s face shot up, eyes bolting to the door. Sure enough, there was Keith, looking all hot and badass like always. Lance looked down quickly, a blush making its way to his face. “Is he walking away? Is he NOT coming over here? I can’t deal with him coming over here.” 

 

Hunk grimaced slightly. “Um… no? He’s coming over.” 

 

Lance gasped. He got ready to run, not realizing that Keith was way closer than he thought. 

 

“Sup Pidge. Hunk.” Keith gave a small nod to Hunk, who returned the nod. 

 

“Woah what the hell was that? You guys are close enough for the bro nod?!” Lance all but screeched, standing up now.

 

“No? I just think that Hunk’s pretty cool, so we’re friends.” Keith gave a small once over to Lance, who shivered. Keith’s aura and scent were so powerful, they made Lance want to just fall to the ground and worship him.

 

“Well, whatever.” Lance looked back to his food, pushing it around and taking a bite. 

 

“Keith, I don’t think that Lance is going to talk today either. Try tomorrow?” Hunk suggested, a sorry smile on his face.

 

Keith hesitated, looking at Lance for a minute more. “Yeah okay. See ya.” He walked away, leaving traces of his scent behind.

 

“Ugh guys why can’t I just talk to him? He just smells so good and I feel so small when he comes to talk to me. Why do all alphas scents do this to me? Maybe i’ll buy some of that fancy goop that you can use to block your nose so you can’t smell stuff!!” Lance thumped his head onto the table.

 

“Lance, do you think that maybe it’s not because he’s an alpha but because you… like him?” Pidge looked at him, her eyes staring into him. 

 

“Well I mean he’s attractive, and he potected me that time, and he’s nice and smart and- oh gosh I see what you mean. Maybe I do. Damn it!” 

 

Hunk and Pidge just chuckled. 

 

— —

 

Lotor watched Lance laughing with his friends, watched when Keith walked over, watched how Lance blushed whenever Keith looked at him, watched how Lance didn’t need him. It made his blood boil. 

 

“Zethrid. I think i’m going to get Lance back. He will be mine. He has to be.” Lotor crushed his water bottle in his hand.

 

“Lotor just get over him. He’s clearly moved on. You should too. Trust me. Jealousy may be a good look on you, but you need to find someone else.” The other alpha rolled her eyes, pulling her mate closer to her. “See. Even Axca and I are happy. You should be happy too. You deserve at least that much.” 

 

“I guess you’re right. I should give up. I’ll find someone else.” Lotor smirked, not looking truthful at all.

 

_ Poor Lance.  _ Axca thought.  _ He’s a good kid.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF did i write?

Lance hopped out of his car, a smile on his face. “Ain’t got no tears left to cry so i’m picking it up, i’m picking it up” he hummed the song, walking quickly inside the school, dancing a bit as he went. 

 

Pidge stared at him, her eyes narrowing a bit. “Bro. What are you doing.” She crossed her arms, looking as intimidating as an angry baby.

 

“I’m in a good mood Pidge! It happens sometimes.” He finger gunned her, putting his earbuds back in, opening his locker and humming. 

 

“D’ya think he’s acting so happy because he realizes that he likes Keith and Keith definitely has some type of feelings for him?” Hunk nudged Pidge, a huge smile on his face. “I know it’s still early, but they’d have adorable pups. Lance’s skin and Keith’s hair or eyes? Perfect.” He swooned a bit, interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

 

“Hunk.” The sound of someone saying his name hadn’t made Hunk freeze since his mom found out that he was getting bullied at school.

 

“Yes, Keith?” He turned around sheepishly.

 

“Stop making our imaginary children. It’s not gonna happen.” Keith was wearing his normal outfit, black leather jacket included. “He doesn’t like me, remember? He won’t even talk to me.” 

 

“He’s just shy. Give him time.” Pidge was interrupted by Lance bouncing over to them, huge smile on his face.

 

“Hey Keith!” Lance stood right in front of Keith, a bit too close even. “How are you?” His scent turned sweeter suddenly, his smile growing sweeter as well. 

 

“Uh-i-i’m fine! How are you?” His scent was more spicy as well, making Lance hold back the urge to purr. 

 

“I’m great. Do you maybe want to talk? Privately.” He put his hand on Keith’s arm. 

 

Keith swallowed deeply, and nodded. 

 

“Then let’s go.” Lance pulled him gently.

 

“Woah. What just happened. Why is Lance so weird?”

 

“The babies will happen!” 

 

“Oh come on Hunk.” 

 

— —

 

“So. Um, what did you want to talk about, Lance?” Keith was sitting on a desk in an empty classroom, Lance standing in front of him. 

 

“I want to apologize. I was working through some stuff recently, but I figured it out. Even though you still annoy the hell out of me, you’re an okay guy, so I hope we can be cool from now on, okay?” Lance bit his lip expectantly, drawing Keith’s eyes to it immediately. 

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Keith smiled, holding his hand out for Lance to shake. Instead of shaking it, Lance went in for a hug, burying his nose in Keith’s neck, right next to his scent glands, making Keith shiver a bit. “Um, Lance? What’re you doing?” 

 

“Not sure. I think I need this. Something felt missing. Maybe this was it? I dunno. Sorry.”  His words started to slur, and his face felt hot on Keith’s neck. 

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith tried to push Lance away, but his arms just tightened and a whine slipped from his throat. 

 

“Mmmm. You smell good. So good. I love your smell. So nice and warm.” 

 

Keith’s heart raced, a blush on his face. He thought back to the few days of Health class he went to when they learned about Omegas. What was happening? Why was Lance so clingy? 

 

He wiggled his phone out of his pocket, typing a text to Hunk with one hand, rubbing Lance’s back with the other. He sent the text and put his phone down on the table. 

 

“Who did you text? Are you leaving?” Lance looked up, his eyes watery and his face red. 

 

“No i’m not leaving. Don’t worry.” That seemed to calm Lance, as he put his face back into the crook of Keith’s neck. 

 

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door. At this point, Lance had gotten onto the table as well, sitting in Keith’s lap, basically asleep. However, the knock woke him, and he sat up, his hair messed up and his eyes bleary. Hunk walked in, quietly as possible. 

 

“Is he going into heat? What’s happening? I don’t know what’s happening.” Keith sounded panicked, and Hunk felt instantly bad for him. 

 

“Yeah I think this is his pre-heat. I’m a beta, so he shouldn’t react to me being here.” Hunk moved forward carefully.

Lance blink a couple of times, glaring at Hunk. “I’m not gonna go.” 

 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to. Keith can come too. Does that sound good?” Hunk smiled gently.

 

“Okay but he can’t leave.” Lance held on tighter to Keith to prove a point. 

 

“Okay Lance. He stays. Keith can you carry him?” 

 

Keith stands up, holding Lance securely in his arms. His pants had gotten uncomfortably tight a while back, but his need to care for Lance had overridden his own wants. He left the classroom, walking to the nurses office. 

 

They burst through the large doors, face showing that they meant business. 

 

“He might be going into heat. We’re not sure but he’s acting really weird.” Keith panted out, his arms feeling slightly tired. 

 

The nurse jumped into action, motioning for Keith to put him on the bed there. She was a nice omega lady, but her presence must have made Lance feel like ahe was competition, as he held on tighter to Keith and snarled a bit. 

 

“You need to leave.” The nurse gave him a sorry look and ushered the boys out. 

 

Lance howled as he was pulled away from Keith, causing Keith’s instincts to flare up, making him tighten his hold on Lance. 

 

“Keith, we need to go. You especially can’t be around him. You know this. We need to go.” Hunk’s words cut through the internal struggle Keith was having, and he realized that he might hurt Lance if he stay. So he pulled Lance off of him, trying to ignore the whimpering, but leaving his jacket with Lance. 

 

They left the room as soon as possible, leaving Lance heartbroken and alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was... a lot....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it’ll get you in trouble, but he’s even getting on my nerves. Fuck. Him. Up.” the beta looked more angry than Keith had ever seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this 1. took so long and 2. is so damn short
> 
> i'm really struggling with mental health recently, and I really wish that I could write more, but it's just not coming to me. I'm also moving in with a new family for the school year, (exchange student life lol), but i will definitely try to keep updating. Sorry if this chapter is low quality. I rushed, but I wanted to give you guys something. 
> 
> I also have like 5 other fics in the works rn, so keep a look out for those.  
> Enjoy babes!

Keith put his head in his hands, feeling frustrated with himself. “Is he okay, will he be okay?” he whispered to himself.

 

A cough brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Lotor looking at him with an evil smile on his face. “Did your pretty little omega go into heat? Did he show who he really is? A weak little slut?” He chuckled. “He always BEGGED for me to take him, and guess what Shirogane?” he paused, mostly for dramatic effect, but Keith instead took that opportunity to deck him.

 

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that! He’s not weak!” Keith’s vision was red and suddenly arms were pulling him away from Lotor.

 

“Keith, stop! Stop!” Keith struggled, itching to get back to the fight. His instincts were already so overloaded, but someone threatening Lance made it so much worse.

 

Lotor whipped his hair away from his face, wiping blood from his lip. “I wasn’t done talking. How rude of you. Like I was saying. I never gave him what he wanted, because seeing him in pain was SO much more satisfying than fucking him ever could be, but now i’m realizing that fucking him would be heaven. You may have a bit of competition, little pup.” Lotor flipped his hair again, a deadly smirk settling on his face.

 

Keith struggled against Hunk’s grip, Hunk eventually just letting go.

 

“I know it’ll get you in trouble, but he’s even getting on my nerves. Fuck. Him. Up.” the beta looked more angry than Keith had ever seen him.

 

“Got it.” Keith stalked over to Lotor, straightening his shoulders and puffing his chest slightly. “Don’t you fucking talk about him like that.” He charged at Lotor, pushing him against the wall. He had done judo since he was little, and it sure came in handy when people pissed him off. Lotor winced, his back hitting the wall hard.

 

“Leave us alone. Your relationship with Lance is over. Why can’t you get that?” His voice shook, wanting nothing more than to have Lotor leave Lance alone. He could deal with Lotor fucking with his own life, but Lance deserved better.

 

“Well, you know what? Obviously you’re the stronger alpha here, so why don’t you go claim Lance now? I bet he wants you _so_ very much, Keith. All you gotta do is bite him. I doubt he would resist.” Lotor smirked, thinking that he was winning, verbally of course, he was getting absolutely FUCKED when it came to the physical fight.

 

Keith let go, and walked away. Not only was Lotor not worth it, but suspension or even expulsion was even more not worth it. He didn’t want to leave Lance in school with assholes like Lotor and his gang.

 "I wasn't finished!" Lotor yelled after him. 

 

Keith turned around slowly, glaring. "Yes, you were." 

 

Hunk patted him on the back, and Keith sat back down by the nurse’s office.

 

“Keith!” Shiro came running down the hallway, Matt right behind him. “‘Keith are you okay? Is Lance okay?”

 

Hunk turned to Keith. “Why is Shiro here?” Keith startled, looking at Hunk.

 

“Sorry I forgot to introduce him. Shiro is my brother.” Keith smiled sheepishly. _How could I forget to tell Hunk that his role model was my brother?_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah, i’m fine Shiro. Lance is… less okay. He went into heat.” A small blush crossed over Keith’s cheeks.

 

“Oh. Okay… Um… Who is this?” He changed the subject, looking at Hunk.

 

Hunk flushed and held out his hand for Shiro to shake. “I’m Hunk. Lance’s best friend.”

 

Shiro took the offer to shake his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Hunk. That’s a… nickname right?”

 

Hunk chuckled. “Boy, do I wish it was.”

 

Keith watched their interaction, barely registering what anybody was saying, when his phone rang. The screen read Lance though he thought that Lance wouldn’t be able to call him. Accepting the call, his hands shook. “Lance?” his throat was dry.

 

Hunk’s head snapped up. “Lance? Is that Lance?”

 

Keith waved him away, nodding.

 

“Keith? Where are you? Why aren’t you with you? I can smell you but you’re not here. Why not. Keith…” He started crying, obviously distressed. “Keith please. I’m sorry i’m a bad omega. I’ll try to be better. Please help. Please. P-pl-plea-please…” Lance’s voice was shaking, and all Keith could imagine was tears pouring down Lance’s face.

 

“Lance you’re not a bad omega. You’re not. You’re amazing. You’re an amazing omega. I’d be there if I could. But I can’t, okay? I can’t. You’re so good. So sweet. You’re perfect.”  Keith’s alpha scratched at his insides, urging him to just break the door and go in, to take care of his omega. He groaned, clenching his fists.

 

Lance whimpered into the phone, trying to entice Keith to come protect him. Keith’s groan only served to stoke the fire in him more. _I’d be so good for him. I want him. I need him. Mate. My alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos maybe? <3 much love!


End file.
